Raven
by vampishjessica
Summary: A young Riddick finds an unusual friend. Changed some things.
1. Default Chapter

My father was a merc and my mother, well she was murdered. My father beat me when I was one, and I almost died. He sent me to boot camp and when I was six, I became an assassin for the government as well as some major illegal operations. A few years later I got my nickname "RAVEN." I am ten and stuck in a prison where my older sister stuck me. "God damn bitch" I was put into one of the oldest triple max prisons called Rutia Scadia. No one leaves unless orders are sent for there removal, and only flight risks get sent here.

"Hey fresh meat" Slave yelled through the darkness of the prison. A tall broad shouldered man was shoved through the gates and uncuffed. "Cell number 180" the guard told him. He was surrounded by all the men, "So, Who's going to own him?" Rick asked. I was in the darkness and he stared right at me and smiled. "He's out of your league!" I yelled "he is 220 pounds, six foot two and is carrying two shivs." They looked around for me, but I remained silent and in the shadows. "And let's not forget his eyes." I stepped out leather pants, black tank and black sunglasses. "Come on Raven, let us have some fun." "I don't care what you do, it's your funeral." He cocked his head to the side and laughed. "You're a little young to be here" he smiled and caught a fist and sliced the mans throat. "He climbed up to the second level and walked towards me. "How old are you?" His voice rumbled loudly "I'm ten, how? " Im nineteen" he replied before he could finish. I snorted and walked off. "hey you wouldn't happen to know where…" "Fifth level, next to mine"


	2. Happy birthday

I walked into my cell and lay down on the bed. Riddick walked to the door of my cell. "My eyes how did you know that?" "That you are prepping for a shine job?" I took off my sun glasses. My died black hair I shoved into a pony. I took my Ipod out and started exercising. I looked at him and he looked at me. "How did you get put in here?" his voice rumbled. "I am a trained assassin I murdered the president of the United States, and my son of a bitch sister turned me in." He smiled "Kiss..." "My mother is dead, so save me the drama." He looked at me doing my pushups and then rolling over to do my sit-ups. "You should go to your cell, lights out will be soon."

NEXT DAY:

I woke up slowly, only to be staring into a goggled face. "What the hell do you want?" He smiled "morning princess" As I sat up he left. "Happy Birthday to me this is going to be one hell of a day" I walked to the mess if that's what you wanted call it. "Hey Raven happy one year anniversary!" a few of the men yelled and Riddick looked at me. I turned and left the mess without eating and ran straight into my. "What the hell are you doing here?" I could not believe my eyes; I was starring straight at my sister. I dragged her to my cell and we started talking. "Thank god I found you" she cried out "I was so afraid" I laughed and kept my eyes peeled on her "How did you get here?" I said angrily "I tried to take your place and got caught" I laughed and looked at her mockingly "Did you thin my job was that easy" I continued to laugh when a large figure was at the door of my cell. "Hey Riddick I would like you to meet my sister." I was wiping the tears from my eyes. "She was sent here….sent here after trying out my job." "Jess…." "Don't you ever call me that around here, or I will kill you" "Raven I know you know how to escape you have escaped from all the prisons you have ever been too." Riddick looked at me "well with those creds no wonder people are afraid of you." I snorted "yeah that and they don't want to be considered a pedophile." "but you know how" "of course I know how, it doesn't mean Im going to take your sorry ass." "But.." I don't want to hear it, you're the the fuckin reason I am here." I looked at her "get to your cell, we aren't sharing." She ran out and to her cell. I sat down on my cot and turned to Riddick when he sat beside me. "I knew today was going to be bad but Damn." "If you have been able to escape this entire time, why.." "why haven't I. Well I don't exactly live with the brady bunch. Now I have to leave shes the only family I have and now that she is here, I am going to have to leave." Before I could finish a guard showed in front of the cell "Richard B. Riddick you are being transferred to another triple max prison." He got up and shook his head. "come by ease or come by force. "Where?" he growled. The guard smiled and looked at him "Butcher Bay" I laughed "place is so easy to break out of." That night I laid awake in bed and finally left, for good.


	3. Recap of the past and into the future

**RIDDICK: **

I got to Butcher bay three day ago. Fuckin hate it here, I had to kill a few stupid idots who thought I may like

to be their bitch. I already got an escape plan but its gonna have to wait. Im in solitary after killing a few

people for thinking they could get the best of me. The man I'm in here with hasn't made a move. My mind

keeps going back to the merc that caught me. I got the last laugh last time we met, but he got it this time.

Won't have it for long. Got my eyes shined, It was more painful than I thought. (laughs) Guard just let me out after

five days. My eyes are completely healed.

Two hours later:

Stole a ship after killing around thirty guards. (Snorts) "Idiots" I look at the ship a little more and then start to the bathroom. I look at the shower

and start to take off my clothes. I have to go to the outskirts of the universe Ulysses 7 perhaps. Yeah Ulysses 7 would be perfect.

Only twenty planets away or a year at most. I laugh to myself as the water drips off my body on my way to the bedroom. I search

for clothes and find some. A little tight, oh well whats new not very many men my size anyway. I mean Im six foot two and two

hundred and twenty pounds. I sit in the pilots seat and stare out into space, "Jhons will be all over this." Oh well I sigh and start off

to the cyro room. Big evil needs to sleep.

**12 weeks later:**

Stopped on Gongoria and ran into an old friend at a bar. We stared at eachother and then he chased me. We get into a fight, just when I thought

I had him asshole stun guns me. I wake up and he is transporting me too some ship. Hunter Grazner a transport ship. I am in a

cyro locker with a bit in my mouth and locked to the sides. Probably takin me back to Butcher bay. Johns taps on the glass "Dont

get any ideas Riddick, your a dead or alive case. I just get more when your alive." He starts talking to the Captain of the ship. All I

have are my ears and my sense of smell, seeing that he blind folded me. The ship is taking off and I'm happy. Easier to kill with

no one around. Before I could do anything Jhons started my cyro. When I awoke I used my senses to check the ship. Thats when the problems started and we crashed.

**(You know what happens after this no reason in boring you with the facts of PB and COR.)**

**Necro: **

I hate this shit, everyone is pissing me off. Kyra is dead, its all my fault. Atleast thats how I feel, the only person I have ever cared about that

hasn't died is Raven. Thats only because I am not around her and she knows how to kill to survive. I hate these people always

wanting to fucking know me. " God Damn it leave me alone" we land and I have figured out what I am going to do next. Blow up my

hell and do my original plan. Ulysses 7 is three years from New Mecca.

**Three years later:**

Never thought my plan would work so well. I am on Ulysses 7, just landed. I clean myself up and start on my way to the nearest town. I walk into

the bar and step up to the bar. A blonde in a mini-skirt and waist bearing top looks at me and asks what I want to drink. Whisky.

"what kind sexy" she smiles and I look her over once more. She is a free spirit. Her outfit and the belly piercing drawing attention

to her well defined abs. "Vesuvian" I smile and watch her turn and walk off. She has a tattoo on the base of her back. Before I

have a chance to read it she turns back towards me with my drink. I down it and when I look up from my little high she was gone. I

turned towards the dance floor and their she was. She changes fast. Her mini-skirt is now leather pants, everything else is the

same. Except the boots and the dancing. Damn the dancing. I feel the heat of the beast and I long for her. I get closer to her in the darkness

of the club and I know she can't see me. "What kind of music is this?" I whisper in her ear and she turns and looks at me. I try to read her face,

but I cant read her face. Her silver blue eyes look into my goggles "I am busy big guy, maybe some other time." She circles me like a preadator

and my guard goes back up. Seven years since I had a piece of ass, and she wants to play. The last time had some was from some woman I

paid for in Rutia Scadia. My mind jumps back to now and thats when it dawns on me shes gone. I look through the dark and see her leaving

with some whimpy weasle. I go after what I want the blonde who played with my beast.


	4. Guess who

Riddick watched on the roof of the club as the blonde girl followed the man she left with. She looks so familiar he thought. He looked at her put her hair up and drags the man into the alley. "If she thinks no one can see them, she's wrong." He smiled and jumped to the other roof. He could see straight down the alley. His anger rose as he saw her kissing and wrapping her legs around the man. He growled and looked down. When he looked back up he saw her stab the man. She must have hit a lung because he is not screaming. His thoughts stopped as he watched her gracefully through the guy in back of a van that just pulled up. She smiled and waved as the van pulled away, he watched her turn around and head back into the club. He smiled "Vicious little thing."

I returned to the Club after my kill. Work is such a bitch. I smiled as I saw that my old friend was following me. I entered Dark Hades and went down the stone steps. "Hey Rave!" Michelle my roommate called. I walked over and hugged her "tonight is party night girl." "Yeah, Happy Birthday to me." How does it feel to be legal on every planet in the universe." She laughed and I smiled "Lets dance sexy." I said looking over to the stone steps and seeing the hulky figure. Just as we got to the floor our favorite song came on. "Living dead girl" we laughed and started dancing with each other. When the song was over I waked behind Riddick at the bar. I leaned in and whispered "how much is it?" and touched his leg with a smile. He turned around and laughed "Im not for sale to little girls." I looked at his goggled face and Michelle walked up. "Rave got your sights on big guys." He turned his head to the side and smiled "Rave" "yeah its short for Raven" Michelle looked at me astonished. "You.." I grabbed her and looked at his somewhat surprised face. "I am terribly sorry, but it's getting late." We turned and left laughing.

When we got back to the apartment we changed into our pajamas, which consisted of tight boyshort underwear and tank top. We ate Ice cream, cake,and watched movies on the vid. We went to bed around two o'clock in the morning. I walked into the bathroom attached to my room and brushed my teeth. "You grew up into a hottie" a deep voice rumbled behind me. "Thanks, I'm glad you like what you see." I turned around only to get thrown up against the wall. "I almost wanted to rape you, I wanted you so bad" he sniffed my hair and I laughed. He cocked his head "You have turned into some animal." "If you want me come and get me" and with that I pulled my legs up, placed both feet on his chest, and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at me and I pushed him away and landed on my feet.


	5. Chapter 5

We landed on the bed and I back flipped off of him. "You're being extremely naughty" his eyes followed me through the dark. "Yeah, well I'm not the twenty seven year old hitting on the eighteen year old." He chuckled "thought age was just a number till you hit seventeen, then it's a felony." I looked at him and smiled "I'll be right back." I walked to the kitchen and reached into one of the drawers. I grabbed what I was looking for and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Riddick sat next me. "When did you escape?" He asked and I stood up to sit on the windowsill. "I escaped the night you left, that was the easiest and soonest time I could leave so I did." I looked over to him and smiled "It's always good to run into old friends." He laughed "Isn't that the truth." "Riddick?" I walked over to him and sat on his lap facing him. He starred at me and smiled. "I knew following you would be good" He chuckled and turned me so my back was on the couch. He climbed on top of me and started unbuttoning his pants. His hands pushed mine over my head and that's when I did it. "Raven, I'm warning you me and handcuffs don't mix." He glared at me while I was walking down the hall. "Don't worry big guy I'm not turning you in, I'm just protecting my virginity." I crawled into bed and shut my eyes only to open them back up. I turned on my side and looked at the door "your extremely persistent" I could smell the anger coming off of him. "You can protect it all you want but now your virginity is going to be assaulted." "Unlike you I'm man enough to take my punishment." And with that he pounced kicking the door shut.


End file.
